charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Vaughn (Remake-verse)
Dr. Macy Vaughn is the eldest youngest sister of the Charmed Ones, and has been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the three sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". She met her half-sisters, Mel and Maggie Vera, in 2018 after the death of her mother Marisol Vera. Her Wiccan powers are focused on space and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to move from one place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. Besides this, Macy has a natural affinity for the mystic arts, and can access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. History Personality Macy is an intense science nerd that is both driven and brilliant but also shy. She can sometimes come off as cold since she prioritizes facts and logic over her emotions. Physical Appearance Macy is a lean young woman in her late twenties and physically taller than her sisters. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Macy is of Puerto Rican and African-American descent. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Macy is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and even an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Macy's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, spirit boards, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Macy and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle of Delphi described Macy as being "strong in wild magic". **'Potioncraft:' Macy appears to be an adept in potion making because of her skills in chemistry and baking. One of her potions threw several demons off their feet when she threw it at them, her sleeping potion completely knocked out both Rowena and Sam, while another potion of hers immobilized Castiel and Jack by encapsulating their feet. She also knew that there was no such thing as a "courage potion". **'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Macy and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Macy and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. Since Macy is a Charmed One, the effects of Charity's memory wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back. *'Telekinesis:' Macy possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects psionically. According to Harry, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. She primarily channels her powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. By tapping into the Power of Three, she was able to move her sisters towards her despite them being out of her sight. The current extent of her powers is not yet known, but she has been observed telekinetically stopping/restarting a person's heart and telekinetically strangling others. **'Telekinetic Force Bolts:' Macy can fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands that are strong enough to throw someone a considerable distance, as seen when she hurled Harry out of a room and into a wall. **'Telekinetic Shields:' Macy can work at the molecular level, creating shields in the air around herself to deflect bullets or create power fists and kicks, a strike that delivers three times the power of a normal punch. *'Teleportation:' Macy can generate a teleportational field about herself with which she transport herself and other people or objects across continental distances at a rate of 30 miles per second. Apparently, she must specifically know any location to which she teleports herself in order to do so. *'Portal Creation:' Macy is able to create teleportation warps, appearing as blinking holes, outlined with neon pinkish-purple light. She can use these warps on people or objects and has transported across dimensional distances with great difficulty. She can also open teleportals, passing only her hand through them to grab objects nearby. When Macy’s portals close, they dissipate into pinkish-purple sparks before blinking out of existence. Abilities *'Scientific Knowledge:' Macy has an aptitude for science and possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields, though she favors biology due to her being a geneticist. Macy is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. *'Baking:' Macy has a fondness for baking and knows several recipes such as cookies, shortbread, and even soufflé. She was able to use this hobby of hers to bake cookies with a high enough sugar ratio to cause a reaction within the Harbinger of Hell. Weaknesses *'Shellfish Allergy:' Macy possesses an allergy to shellfish. *'The Ibi:' Due to being resurrected with demon blood by the necromancer Knansie, Macy gained a demonic side which was dormant until her witch powers were awoken. This demonic side causes Macy's powers to become dark, as well as her personality. Equipment *'Yin Yang Necklace:' Marisol had Dexter gift Macy a magical pendant, which was enchanted to help Macy balance herself and control her powers and dark side.